Un geste simple
by Tite Ham
Summary: Wolfram desire quelque chose de Yuuri mais celuici ne semble pas vouloir lui donner. WxY pour le WSAC!


Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr mailto:silencebleuvoila.fr )

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : Kawai, OOC.

Couple : WolfxYuuri, Yuuri + Conrad ?

Note : Ne me trucider pas en lisant les couples, n'oubliez pas que je suis partisante du WxY V

Note 2: Je ne pense pas spolier, mais je crois qu'il est préférable d'avoir vu la série en entier.

**Un geste simple**

Wolfram fixa la scène en se mordant les lèvres. Il pouvait ressentir tout son être vibrer de jalousie. Depuis le tout début de sa rencontre avec Yuuri, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il était près de lui, il dormait avec lui, il l'aidait dans la gestion du royaume, il lui apprenait le maniement des armes. Mais jamais il n'avait eu droit à ce geste. Un geste pourtant très simple, un geste que l'obtient dès la naissance. Et la seule personne qui y avait droit n'était pas lui. Il tenta de se calmer en se disant que Yuuri était trop timide pour le faire avec lui, mais alors pourquoi le faisait-il en plein public avec l'autre?

Il resta encore un instant puis ne supportant plus la vision sortit de la pièce.

Cela faisait déjà un an que le Maoh avait remporté la victoire et établi la paix entre les Mazoku et les Humains.

Qu'il vivait entre ShinMakoku et son chez lui dans l'autre monde.

Qu'il régentait le royaume de façon à le rendre prospère.

Qu'ils n'avaient pas évolué d'un pouce dans leur relation.

Yuuri ne se plaignait plus du fait qu'ils dormaient ensemble ou que Wolfram l'empêche d'être avec des courtisanes ou des chevaliers.

La seule personne dont Wolfram avait peur était évidement la personne avec laquelle le brun passait la plupart de son temps et il n'était jamais parvenu à les séparer.

Il serra les dents puis décida d'aller s'entraîner. Cela lui ferait du bien et il pourrait éviter de penser à ces derniers jours. Habituellement il allait voir Gwendal mais celui-ci se trouvait dans les terres de Voltaire et ne reviendrait pas avant la fin de la semaine, des problèmes de ponts à construire. Il y avait aussi sa mère, mais elle était en lune de miel depuis six mois et il ignorait complètement où elle se trouvait. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec un troisième frère, la procréation des femmes Mazoku étant beaucoup plus élevée que celle des Humaines, la possibilité n'était pas nulle. Et son nouveau mari était à nouveau un humain...

Il prit une épée et commença des échauffements. L'épée volait devant lui et des figures de plus en plus complexes apparaissaient. Grâce a ses efforts, il maniait la lame aussi bien que Gunther, mais n'était pas encore parvenu à son niveau à lui.

Etait-ce cela le problème? Il n'était pas aussi doué que lui, alors Yuuri n'était pas intéressé? Que devait-il faire pour avoir son attention quand l'autre était tout de même présent.

Il continua durant un long moment ses parades et feintes et sursauta quand une voix s'éleva:

« Tu as fait d'énormes progrès ».

Il faillit se retourner puis décida de l'ignorer. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec lui.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour te déplaire? ».

Mais pourquoi posait-il la question? La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente? Il stoppa et tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire affectueux toujours à la bouche, une tenue plus décontractée que son uniforme militaire, un regard si tendre qu'il faisait se pâmer les Humains et les Mazoku, il avait une fois entendue le mot perfection pour le décrire. Il se détourna et cracha d'une façon catégorique:

« Fiche moi la paix, je ne veux pas te voir! Retourne avec Yuuri! ».

Le silence lui répondit puis il se dégagea vivement quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Une voix légèrement triste lui répondit:

« C'est avec toi que je veux être pour le moment ».

Wolfram sentit la surprise le traverser mais ne changea pas pour autant de comportement.

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire! ».

« Je croyais que tu m'avais finalement accepté ».

Wolfram renifla de mépris.

« T'accepter? Après que tu ais trahi Yuuri comme tu l'as fait? Peut-être aurais-je pu, mais maintenant tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Et je ne veux plus rien à avoir à faire avec... ».

Deux bras l'entourèrent sans qu'il puisse réagir. Une tête se posa sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux en murmurant:

« Lâche moi ».

L'étreinte se fit plus forte. Wolfram pouvait sentir la chaleur se propager en lui, comme quand sa mère le prenait contre elle. Finalement, son frère le lâcha et le tourna vers lui pour le reprendre contre lui. Le blond ne trouva rien à dire. N'est-ce pas ce geste qu'il se plaignait de ne pas avoir? Ce n'était pas avec la bonne personne mais c'était tout de même agréable. Il se laissa bercer par le coeur de Conrad et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Pourquoi? ».

« Tu es mon petit frère et je n'aime pas te voir triste ».

« Je ne suis pas triste ».

« Oh que si. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil. Le même que j'ai donné à Yuuri un peu plus tôt ».

Au nom de son fiancé, Wolfram réagit brutalement et se sépara du châtain. Il s'écria, furieux de s'être laissé attendrir.

« Non! Je ne veux pas de tes conseils! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant! ».

Conrad le fixa avec stupeur.

« Pourquoi te mets-tu en colère? Parce que j'ai parlé de Yuuri? ».

Un sourire apparut à nouveau sur les lèvres de Conrad. Wolfram recula quand celui-ci se mit à s'approcher de lui. Arrivé contre le mur, il regarda son frère se pencher vers lui, en serrant les dents.

« Dis moi, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard? ».

Jaloux? Evidemment qu'il l'était! Yuuri se jetait quasiment dans les bras du châtain à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Yuuri lui parlait avec tendresse et passion. Yuuri partageait avec Conrad plus qu'il ne partageait avec lui, sauf le lit. Yuuri...

« T'aime... ».

Il baissa la tête puis sentit un doigt la lui faire relever. Il posa son regard sur le côté ne voulant pas rencontrer les noisettes.

« Regarde moi ».

Pestant, il fixa son frère.

« Quoi! ».

« J'aime beaucoup Yuuri ».

Wolfram se tendit à cette phrase puis serra encore une fois les dents pour ne pas crier de frustration. Il le savait déjà.

« Mais, l'amour que je lui porte est le même que je te porte ».

« Je sais! ».

Un silence s'établit puis il réalisa ce que venait de dire son frère.

« Hein? ».

Conrad lui sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« J'aime autant Yuuri que je t'aime toi, Wolf ».

Une caresse du bout des doigts remplaça les lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je ne te le prendrais pas, ça n'a jamais été mon attention, depuis le début. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop jeune pour moi? ».

Conrad lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se recula de son espace.

« Wolf, Yuuri n'est pas encore certain de ses sentiments. Il est perdu, car les relations entre hommes ne sont pas chose courante dans son monde, mais si tu mets du tien, il ne te repoussera certainement pas ».

« Mais pourtant, il te saute toujours dans les bras ».

« C'est un geste amical. Le plus souvent tu remarqueras qu'il le fait après un match. Wolfram, nous ne sommes que de très bons amis, rien de plus. Et si tu veux avoir une étreinte de lui, il te suffit de l'amorcer ».

Wolfram sentit la timidité le gagner. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'il aurait cru avoir avec son frère. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de conversation.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? ».

Wolfram hocha imperceptiblement la tête et murmura:

« Ce n'est qu'un idiot qui se met toujours dans des situations impossibles, qui fait confiance a n'importe qui, qui préfère se sacrifier plutôt que de voir des gens mourir. Qui pourrait aimer ce genre de type! ».

Conrad posa une main sur son épaule et dit:

« Une personne qui le protégerait, qui ferait attention à ses mouvements et qui ne le laisserait pas tomber au dernier moment. Une personne qui a assez les pieds sur terre pour l'empêcher de s'envoler trop loin. Une personne qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être une personne comme toi? ».

Wolfram fixa les noisettes de son frère. Il remarqua pour la première fois leur couleur plus claire que ce fruit. Elles brillaient d'une tendresse qu'il lui avait toujours connue. Quand il avait eu ses premières blessures, quand il était tombé la première fois de cheval, quand il avait commencé à marcher. Elles avaient toujours été présentes, toujours attentives. Il se rendit compte qu'au même titre que Gwendal, Conrad avait toujours été là pour lui, peut-être plus discret mais présent. Inconsciemment il s'approcha de son frère, lui quémandant une nouvelle étreinte qui lui fut accordée. Un murmure chatouilla son oreille droite:

« C'est à Yuuri que tu dois demander ce geste ».

Il acquiesça dans le cou de son frère puis ils se séparèrent. Wolfram prit alors la direction de la porte et murmura:

« Merci ».

XOXOXOX

Wolfram pénétra dans sa chambre et sentit immédiatement la présence de Yuuri. Celui-ci s'était allongé sur leur lit et semblait dormir, sans doute épuisé par le match de baseball qui venait de finir. Il ne s'était pas changé et portait toujours ce drôle d'uniforme blanc qu'il utilisait pour ces occasions.

Wolfram s'approcha et dit:

"Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes chaussures! Tu vas tout salir!".

Un murmure lui répondit:

"Fatigué".

Wolfram soupira puis se pencha vers son compagnon pour lui ôter ses chaussures de sport. Sans délicatesse, il les enleva faisant grogner Yuuri.

"Tu pourrais pas être plus gentil!".

"Pourquoi serais-je gentil avec un idiot qui ne pense qu'à lui!".

Yuuri se retourna et s'assit dans le lit face à lui. Son visage habituellement souriant et calme s'était transformé, la colère pouvait s'y lire facilement et le blond recula instinctivement sur le bord du lit en chuchotant:

"Yuuri?".

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi avec moi? Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour devenir un bon Maoh. Je suis ces cours difficiles avec Gunther, je passe des heures à signer ces papiers que je ne peux même pas lire, j'apprends à me battre à l'épée et la magie, même si ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je ne rentre presque plus chez moi voir ma famille. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus!".

Yuuri baissa la tête.

"Wolfram, je crois qu'on doit mettre les choses au point. J'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour un idiot".

Wolfram sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Yuuri venait d'être franc avec lui. Alors peut-être devrait-il faire de même. Il fixa les onyx, la colère avait fait place à la lassitude.

"Yuuri".

"Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas à cause de mon sang humain. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de lui que nous en sommes là".

Yuuri fit un petit rire.

"Si je ne t'avais pas frappé ce jour là, tout serait plus simple".

"Yuuri".

Le brun soupira puis s'approcha de Wolfram.

"Je vais faire annul...".

Ne souhaitant pas entendre ces paroles, Wolfram se pencha vers Yuuri et le prit dans ses bras, comme son frère un peu plus tôt. Une étreinte douce mais forte, un moyen de faire passer ses sentiments. Il serra encore et encore, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Ce n'est que quand la voix enrouée de Yuuri s'éleva qu'il relâcha la pression.

"Wolf, tu me fais mal".

Il se recula et le regarda à nouveau. Une légère teinte rose envahissait ses joues et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur ravie. Mais les mots qui s'élevèrent n'étaient pas ceux reflétant son état:

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?".

Wolfram dépité se leva et lui tourna le dos.

"Je ne sais pas. J"en ai eu envie".

"Vraiment? Sache que je n'étreins pas n'importe qui!".

Wolfram pâlit à ces paroles. Oui, c'était juste. Conrad lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par Yuuri mais le contraire se révélait inexacte. Yuuri aimait Conrad. Et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'enlacer. Se mordant les lèvres, il murmura:

"Désolé, tu peux faire annuler les fiançailles, cela m'est égal. Reste près de lui!".

Le silence lui répondit puis il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière pour se retrouver entre les bras de Yuuri.

"De qui tu parles? Lui?".

Wolfram baissa la tête.

"Ne joue pas les idiots, tu sais exactement de qui je parle".

Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Yuuri se posèrent sur son cou. Une caresse si tendre qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Il se dégagea du brun et se tourna vers lui en s'écriant:

"A quoi tu joues?".

Yuuri fit un sourire puis attrapa ses mains qu'il serra.

"Je suis désolé Wolfram. Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous".

Le blond fronça des sourcils et continua à fixer Yuuri, attendant la suite.

"Serais-tu jaloux de Conrad par hasard?".

Wolfram serra les dents pour ne pas envoyer balader le Maoh. Celui-ci hocha de la tête puis se rapprocha de lui, relâchant par la même occasion ses mains. Une deuxième étreinte suivit et Wolf ferma les yeux, appréciant ce corps si désiré contre lui. Il pouvait entendre les battements rapides du coeur de Yuuri se mélangeant avec les siens.

"Cela fait si longtemps que je voulais te prendre dans mes bras".

Avec ces mots, Wolfram sentit les mains de Yuuri se presser dans son dos. Il chuchota en faisant le même geste:

"Moi aussi".

"Alors pourquoi on a mis si longtemps?".

"Je...Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi".

"Vraiment?".

"Hum".

"C'est vrai que tu es hautain, égoïste et faignant...".

"Yuuri!".

"Mais tu es aussi tendre, chaleureux et amusant. Je t'aime Wolfram Von Bielefeld".

Wolfram voulait croire à ces simples mots mais un doute subsistait en lui.

"Et...Conrad?".

Yuuri le lâcha et se recula. Wolfram pouvait lire une sincère surprise dans son regard.

"Quoi? C'est vraiment à cause de lui que tu croyais que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi?".

Wolfram acquiesça avec lenteur.

"Tu es très souvent avec lui ces derniers temps. Et dès qu'il entre dans la pièce où tu trouves, tu oublies instantanément les autres personnes pour ne te préoccuper que de lui".

Le Maoh secoua vigoureusement la tête puis s'expliqua:

"Mais c'est à cause des prochains matchs de baseball! On est en train de préparer un tournoi et c'est pour ça que je parle avec lui. Il s'occupe de créer des équipes dans tout le royaume".

Wolfram le regarda les yeux ronds, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Tu te moques de moi?".

"Mais non! Et puis je te signale que ton frère est bien plus vieux que moi! Et je le considère plus comme mon père qu'autre chose. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom!".

Yuuri éclata de rire puis s'avança encore vers Wolfram. Mais cette fois, ce fut ses lèvres qui touchèrent celles du blond. N'hésitant pas un seul instant, Wolfram entoura les hanches de Yuuri de ses bras et le tira vers lui, approfondissant leur échange. Ils se séparèrent essoufflés mais heureux, les yeux brillant de cette découverte tardive.

Wolfram réfléchit un instant. Greta se trouvait en Calvalcade avec son amie Béatrice. Gunther avait un conseil de ministres qui s'éterniserait sans doute jusque tard dans la soirée. Gwendal et sa mère étaient absents du château. Reste Conrad mais il doutait que le châtain vienne les déranger. Alors il reprit Yuuri dans ses bras mais cette fois le guida vers le lit. Comprenant certainement où il voulait en venir, le rouge s'étala sur les joues de son compagnon et futur amant. Tout en l'allongeant sur le lit, Wolfram lui murmura:

"Je ne voulais que te prendre dans mes bras, mais il me semble que l'on peut aller un peu plus loin".

Yuuri hocha lentement de la tête, lui donnant la permission. D'une voix timide, il ajouta:

"Je suis désolé".

Posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Yuuri, Wolfram répondit:

"Tu n'as plus à l'être. On a été deux idiots sur ce coup là. Je ne te lâcherais plus Yuuri Shibuya".

Yuuri rigola.

"Ah? Encore plus qu'avant?".

Wolfram sourit et l'embrassa encore en murmurant :

"Je t'aime".

FIN


End file.
